Torn Between Teens and Love
by Starfire23104
Summary: Its Kuki's 13th birthday which means, decomissioning. When her memories of her friends are wiped away, will Wally be able to recover her memory so that he can tell her of his true feelings? Or will this lead to danger? [Wally and Kuki pairing]


**A/N:** This is my first Kids Next Door fan fiction. But I believe its going to be a very good story dealing with the love tension between Numbah Four and Numbah Three. So leave a review and Ill get back to you with more!

**Chapter One : Decomissioning...**

PROLOUGE

Todays the day, the day of my thirteenth birthday. No more running around like a child on missions against the teenagers anymore, no more rainbow monkies, no more child stuff. I took a deep breath as I entered the chamber where they will de-comission me. My eyes welled up in tears as I knew all my memories would be lost, I won't remember my dear friends anymore, nor will I remember the missions we have went on together.

"Numbah three, please sit in the chair." Numbah eighty-six demanded as I sat down, my forehead filling with sweat as my mouth became dry. "It been a pleasure having you but you are now a horribly, gussy, teenager!" Numbah eighty-six pressed the red button as my mind went blank. Where am I? I responded as I woke up on the couch, oh! Im at home.

It was a peaceful evening as I headed down the sidewalk to the local shop rite near my home as I heard a bunch of shouting going on as I saw a group of children whom seemed to dress casually in white dresses with blue ties and blue suits. They seemed to be stuck together by the hip, they had a bunch of children chasing after them with what seemed to looked like a soda bottle strapped to a piece of wood and shooting caps at them.

"Oh! Stop! Be nice!" I shouted as I ran over to their little battle-feild.

"Oh, look its numbah three! Wouldn't this be a nice re-union?" The children that were grouped together spoke in unison.

"Numbah Three!" Squeeled a kid who was seemed to be my age but probably a couple of months younger, with an orange sweater and yellow hair that dangled in his face. "Well Im glad to see you didn't turn into one of those bratty teenagers!" What was he talking about? I don't even know the kid! "DRAT!" Yelled the blonde haired boy as the children grouped behind me were gone. "Nice going numbah three! You got in our way!"

"She isn't numbah three anymore but she still is our best friend, right Kuki?" An african american girl wearing a red hat and blue long shirt with a white stripe on the side approached her as she stepped back.

"Whats the matter numbah three, er, I mean, Kuki? Don't you rem-" A plump kid wearing a airplane mask, a blue dress shirt, and brown pants stared at me as a bald headed, sunglasses wearing, red sweater boy came up to me, giving me a good look.

"She must have been decomissioned." He frowned as he bit his bottom lip.

"Aw, come on! She has to remember us! You know us Kuki! You used to drive us crazy with your rainbow monky crap!" The blonde haired one shook his hands around abruptly as I felt weird, I couldn't remember. Who are they?

"I don't know what your talking about! I don't like Rainbow Monkies!" They seemed to let out a gasp as I raised a brow. "What?!"

"You are a teenager after all." The bald headed one shook his head and signaled for the kids to follow him. They waved to me as the blonde haired one stayed, examining me with his eyes.

"DON'T YOU REMEMBER ANYTHING? DON'T YOU AT LEAST HAVE A BRAIN NOW!?" He shouted as my forehead started throbbing.

"SHUTUP!" Fire seemed to form in my eyes as his head julted back in shock. "IM TRYING TO THINK! BUT ALL YOUR GIVING ME IS A HEAD-ACHE!"

"Maybe coming back to the tree house will help you, Kuki!" He responed as I began to walk away from him to get to the store. "Where are ya going?!"

"I have to go to the food store!" Getting a bit ticked off that I was being crowded by people I didn't know.

"Ewww! Food shoppin?!" He grabbed my arm as I tugged it away.

"Let me go!"

"Kuki! Please!" His lip seemed to form into a frown as I narrow eyed him.

"Fine! Ill go with you to this tree house for a COUPLE of minutes!"

"Alright!" He beamed as he pulled my arm dragging me away to this gigantic tree which seemed to have a mess of a tree house in its branches. The other kids from earlier was there and they stared at me.

"Numbah four! What are you doing dragging her into the tree house! Shes a TEENAGER now!" The bald one stated as he crossed his arms as a mad expression played on his face.

"This is KUKI! Not just some teenager!" He replied as he turned back to me. "I want to help her remember!"

"Its impossible! Don't even botha!" The red hated one responded flipping through a magazine.

"Reading Cree's magazines again?" The plump one hovered over her as she shooed him away. Suddenly, the yellow haired boy pushed me onto this green couch that was pushed over by a television.

"Don't you remember who I AM?" I shook my head as he let out a sigh. "Okay, I am Numbah Four, Wally! Remember?" I shook my head again as his eyes seemed to slightly tear as he shook it away. He pointed over to the girl with the red cap. "That is Abagail, Numbah Five." I shook my head. "How about Numbah Two?" He pointed over to the plump kid. "Hoagie." More head shaking as he pointed to the bald kid. "Please, please! Tell me you remember Numbah One! Nigel!" I shook my head as I stood up.

"Look, I don't know what you want from me but I got to get to the store if I don't get my mom her food supplies shes going to kill me! Good-bye!" I walked away from him as his frown grew wider down to his neck.

"ILL GET YOU TO REMEMBER KUKI! YOU COUNT ON IT!" I left as Wally turned to Nigel. "Why can't she remember. Why don't any of you guys care?"

"We do care." Nigel responded as he tapped his foot on the floor. "We just know its impossible for her to remember anything."

"How CAN she remember?" Wally responded as Nigel sighed.

"She would have to be re-comissoned. But that won't happen cause shes a teenager now."

"How can she get recomissoned though?"

"You would have to get the module that is in the space station." He paused seeing Wally with a smirk across his face. "Don't even think about it! I know the tree house won't be the same without Kuki but..theres nothing we can do."

"We'll see about that." Wally responded as he exited the tree house and ran off out of site.


End file.
